Black Star
by nabiqi
Summary: it's a harlem beat's prequel. a story about Kobayashi. please R&R. chapter 2 is up!
1. let's jump!

CHAPTER ONE

LET'S JUMP!

Frankfurt, Germany

"Mom, are we really have to go?" a little boy asked to his mom. "Yes, Sumisugu, we have." "But, why must we leave? This is our home" "Not anymore son" She replied herself. "Listen, we will go to Tokyo ok? There you can play with Rena anytime you want. You like her, do you? "She tried to change their conversation. "Yeah, I like Rei, she is funny. But we will come here again right, mom?" he asked again. "Yes, son. You will come here again when you have a holiday." She replied slowly and that made her son smiled.

Divorce was always hard, and that happened to them. Now she must to leave with her only son. Leaving all happy memories in this house. It's time to leave. She doesn't want to live here any longer, too painful. "Ready to go?" a weak voice from a man in the door wake her up. "Vati!!" her son ran and holds the man. "Do I have to leave? I don't wanna leave, please tell mom!" her son tried to persuade his father. "Listen to me Jonathan, you know sometimes we must do something that we hate. That's what you have to do with your mom, right now. But don't worry, I will visit you sometime, and you still can come here when you have holiday, okay?" his son started to cried "Really?" he sniffled. "Yes, I promise." He replied and holds his son. "I'll miss you so much, Jonathan. ""I'll miss you too Vati" "okey, honey, we must to leave now. "His mother suddenly said. They left the house and going to the airport.

Tokyo, nine years later.

"Sumisugu, hurry up!! It's eight o'clock! You will be late to school!"

"Yes mom!" her son replied. "okay, I've done. I'm going mom!"

Sumisugu Kobayashi, 13 years old. His parent's divorce made him a lot different. He's not a cheer boy anymore. But he always tried to survive from this entire hard situation. His mom was married again 2 years after the divorce, it's fine for him. He will be happy if his mom happy.

Here, no one will call him Jonathan Hoffman, now he used to called Sumisugu or Kobayashi in school. And once more, he just quite, no comment!

He joined kendo club at his school, it's fun. But actually he knew that all his friends didn't like him. And right now he had a little match. He tried the best to win, he pushed his rival until he surrendered. But suddenly his rival said "You are scaring! I don't wanna play with you again"

Kobayashi froze in shock." Yes, you were right. Kobayashi is too serious and he scared me either." Answered the other. Kobayashi very very sad. He put all his stuff quickly and then ran. He didn't know where to go, he just want to run. He hates his life. He hates it since the divorce, although he never said it to another.

"Why can it happened to me? "he walked slowly , regretted his life until suddenly someone tapped his shoulder.

"hi, Sumisugu, what are you doing here?" said a cheer voice. He knew who is the voice owner, then he just answered" Nothing, Rei. I just walk." The girl just smile and looking forward him" What's wrong, Sumisugu? Do you have a problem?" She said with a certain look. That's made him felt uncomfortable. She was always like that.

"Sumisugu.... I'm waiting" she still stood in front of him with hands crossed her chest.

"Don't bother me, Rei. Just leave me alone, okay? Thanks for your attention, but I'm really really fine. So, can you leave me? Or do i have to leave you?"

She just smile heard his answer and said again" I know you, Sumisugu, better than yourself sometimes. You always hide your problems for yourself. Maybe you don't understand yet, but sometimes we need someone to share. Soon you will know it. Just call me if you need my help." Then she left Kobayashi alone, knew that he gave attention to her words.

It's six o clocks. Kobayashi looked up to the stars, it's a beautiful night but not for him. Maybe Rei was right, he said to himself. He needed someone to share his problem, and on this case maybe she will be the best choice.

"Mom, I'm going to Rei's house! Maybe I will be late at home!" he shouted.

"Go to Rena's house?" his mother came from living room "What will you do there? "She asked him

"Err.. I need to do something" he replied quickly, unsure if his mom will agree.

His mom smile and gave him permission. "Ok, just don't be too late, okay?"

"All right mom!" he kissed her in cheek and ran to Rena's house.

He arrived in front a big house. He used to came to this house since he was a kid, but now he didn't want her father knew his arrival. He walked until he found her window and threw a little stone to it. He just needed to wait a few second. Rena opened the window, saw Kobayashi under her window. She smile and said "wait a minute Sumisugu. I'll be there"

A few minute later, they sat in a park.

"Okay, Sumisugu. Now tell me your problem." She started to speak.

"I'm not joined kendo club anymore, Rei."

"What?" she shouted loudly "you like kendo, do you?"

"Yes, I am. But in this afternoon, i had problem with my friends. They hate me. They said i was too serious and scared them. And do you know what? They were right, i will have no friend."

A little quite surrounded them.

"Sumisugu that was I hate from you. You never trust yourself. You are more than their say." "Really?" he asked her unsure.

"Of course. Come on, Sumisugu, you know they were wrong. They even didn't know you. But I did, do you forget something? We were best friend since 11 years ago. Remember, a friend who don't understand each other is not a true friend" she looked at him and continued "if I were you, I will find another thing to do"

"Like what? I'm sure if I join another club I'll have same problem" he sighed

Rena thought something for a few second, at last she said "okay, i know. You don't have to join a club. Just like me! "She pulled his hand and said "come on, follow me."

"Where?" he asked her again. "To the best place in Tokyo you've ever know" she said happily.

Still confused, Kobayashi followed her, didn't know where they were going. Maybe it wasn't right, he said to himself. He knew her very well. She always had crazy ideas in her mind, and some of them were dangerous. She is a trouble maker, but something said to him that it was the best choice.

They were came to a strange place where Kobayashi never seen it before. Actually it was the most dangerous place in town, but she like didn't care about it. He saw men with scary face looked at them, but Rena just smile back at them. When they were stopped walking, he saw a fence surrounding a basketball court. She turned around, watched him and said cheerily "Welcome to Golden Hope" Kobayashi didn't say anything, so she continued her explanation." Like its name, you will have your dreams come true here. You will find a lot of people who recognized your abilities. That will happen if you play basketball here. It called Ultra-B, union from legal and street basket. This game was spread almost whole Japan with Osaka as its central. So, do you want to try your opportunity? "He nodded. "Okay, let's go there!"

He followed her step to Golden Hope. Some people saw Rena and called her "hey, RJ! Where were you going? Long time I didn't see you." Rena replies them" just ordinary business" she said with smile.

Kobayashi surprised with it. It's not because Rena knew them. Just because they called them RJ, her little name which given by her died mother who have the same name.

"Rei, why did they call you RJ?" he asked her . "all people here call me RJ, do you mind?" she said without looked at him. Kobayashi just shook his head.

The match in court was over. Kobayashi paid attention to some man who left the court. Some people were still there. Rena invited him go to their direction, and then she said "Tetsuya, can you help me? "the man who called Tetsuya stood and asked her. "What can i do for you, RJ?"

"Easy, i want you to play basketball, one on one with him." She said with his finger pointed at Kobayashi. Kobayashi was shocked by her words. What did she mean? He even didn't know anything about basketball. Then he cried "Rei, what do you mean? I never play basketball before. "Rena answered "it's always have first time, isn't it? And i think you aren't late to learn."

By this time, Kobayashi really regretted his self, he wished if he never followed her to came here, he won't be here, on a strange place, faced a man who 10 cm taller than him, doing stupid game that he never do before. But he knew, it was useless thought about it right now, because regret didn't help him, beside who can fight Rena's want. So here he was, stood in court's center, held a ball clumsily. From its edge, Rena just shouted "Come on, Sumisugu!! You can do that!!"

He felt if he wanted to hit her. When they heard the whistle's sound, they started to play. All people knew the result of this unbalance game. Tetsuya was a good basketball player and he could got the points easily. Kobayashi couldn't do anything. He was very very angry, he never upset like that. Suddenly he stopped and walked toward her. Angry, he shouted at her "enough, Rei!! I don't understand your mind. But i have revolted with all of this, right now I'll leave from here." Kobayashi almost walked when Rena said with calm voice "so, it's that your ability? If you really want to make your dreams come true, then try! Only cowards who run from his battle and a coward never have a friend. Go back to the court, just jump and throw the ball. If you sure and try with your heart, you can do that. i'm sure with it. "He just silent. She got the point. Slowly he went back to the court. "Ok, now are you ready for the game?" Tetsuya asked him "absolutely" he replied.

But, although he tries his best, he still didn't match with Takahashi. Rena gave him support from the edge. When Tetsuya careless, he stole the ball. On his head, he just knew one thing. Jump!! Kobayahi jumped, avoid his block and threw the ball to the ring and he did it. He almost unaware about what he did, and then a man shouted at him "Walking feint! He did it!". all the people shocked, Rena ran to him and suddenly gave him an embrace. His face blushed. "Do you hear that, Sumisugu? Walking feint! You do the greatest dunk in Golden Hope. I know you can do that!" she said happily. Kobayashi still confused with his experience. But he felt something inside his heart. For the first of his life, he found a place he belongs to. Tetsuya said to him "I think you win this game, I really love your dunk. Just practice more and I will challenge you when you are ready" Kobayashi smiled and nodded. "Oh my God, what the time is it?" Rena suddenly screamed in panic. Kobayashi looked at his watch, he was panic too. It was nine. "O o, Rei, we must go home right now or we will get in trouble. "He said. Rena nodded and then they were ran go to their home. Before left Rena shouted "Sumisugu!!" Kobayashi stopped and turned back to her. "We will do it again, ok?" Kobayashi smile and nodded. "Thanks, Rei!" he said to himself. Now his head was clear, he didn't afraid anymore with his life. And for the first time, he really enjoyed his life "it's not as bad as I thought" and he ran to his house happily.

To be continued

Nothing is impossible if you want to try

If you find your limit get over it

And you will find another way

To make your dreams come true

Nb: Vati = dad


	2. a new friend

A NEW FRIEND

It was a bright sunny day. This Sunday looked so beautiful. Rena opened her window in the morning and thought that it was a great idea to go to Golden Hope.

"I wonder what Sumisugu do today." She said to herself. "Maybe it will nice if I take him with Me." she smiles to her idea and go inside to took a bath.

Her steady steps toward to Kobayashi's house. She played her favorite ball along the road. She went to the house, cheerfully and greeted his father. "Morning, uncle, is Sumisugu here?" the man she called laughed "ah, Rena. What's up? You came here earlier." " Do you mind that I'm come here?" she asked unhappily." Of course I don't mind you come here. I'm glad you still want to come here. Sumisugu in his room" He smiled. "Thanks uncle" she replied. Enthusiastically, Rena jumped the stairs by two and made a noise sound in house. Kobayashi's father just shook his head to saw her "when will Rena become a little calm?" He mumbled with a sigh.

Rena who entered Kobayashi's room started to scream with her full power.

" Sumisugu, let's play!!!" Kobayashi didn't look surprised with her, he just saw her and said" Rei, can you lower your voice? I can hear your scream since you enter this house." Rena grinned and said, "Don't be fussy. Do you want to go with me or not?" with no expression he asked her "where?" "Don't tell me you don't know. Of course to Golden Hope." She said impatiently. Kobayashi nodded "ok, I will go with you. Now wait me outside. I will change my clothes. "He said. "Why if you change your clothes in front of me?" she teased him. Kobayashi glared at her and made her laughed loudly.

Like usual Golden Hope was always crowded. After a month, Kobayashi started to use with this place. He started to know all people who lived there. "Hi, Kobayashi! Want to play basketball with me?" someone asked him when he saw Kobayashi. "Okay!" Kobayashi replied.

Now he used to played basketball. With Rena trained him everyday, he a lot better. He thought that actually basketball was not difficult, you just need to practice more and more. The problems were Rena. She liked to use chances to bother him. And this time, worse than the last eleven years since he knew her.

Tetsuya came to Rena and asked her. "It's look like that he much better than before, isn't it?" he looked at Kobayashi who has a match right now. "I think so. Although he could do the greatest dunk in Golden Hope, he needs to practice more and more. Especially basic of this game." She said. "Why don't you make a team, RJ? I think you can make a good team. You have Kobayashi. I know he will be a great player." He said suddenly. "Do you think so?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm sure with it. And if you have one, my team will be the first to challenge you." He continued. Rena smile and thought about his idea for a while when suddenly she heard a noise. Everybody looked at that direction.

"What do you mean with your words? Do you want to challenge me?" a big man shouted. His enemy looked so scared.

"wah, it's look like there's a man who make a trouble with Kojiro." Tetsuya said.

"Who is the man?" Rena asked him." I never saw him."

"He is a hooligan, RJ. No one will make a trouble with him. And don't make trouble with him too. That's my advice for you. "

He was right. Just a few second later, everyone didn't care anymore with that and preferred to watch the game. But Rena still looked at the two men. When Kojiro started to punch him, Rena felt that she didn't like him and watch over Kojiro. "His move was Karate's Style..." she whispered. Then Rena came close to him and unbelievable, she caught his hand that want to punched him again. Kojiro shocked. He didn't think that there would be someone who challenges him.

"What do you want?!! If you want to safe, go away from here, little girl!!" he shouted. Everyone watched them on reflects. So do Kobayashi who straight walked to her place.

"You couldn't do that!! What are your problems, actually? If you want to fight, don't do here. Do on other place!" Rena replied him, angrily, and of course with a loud voice.

Kobayashi was worried with her, try to change her mind. "Rei, stop it! Don't get a trouble here!"

"Stay out of this, Sumisugu! "she shouted.

Kojiro said "oh, so now you want to challenge me?"

"Yes, I want to challenge you! Do you think I scared with you? I'm not a coward like you think!" she replied still angry.

Kobayashi really confused and worried. He knew that her biggest problem was she never could controlled her emotion when she angry. If she was in that condition, no one could stop her.

"Wait a minute!!" Tetsuya broke their argument. "It's GoldenHope! If you want to finish your problem here, do it with basketball! That's the rule."

"Okay, I challenge you play basketball!" Rena challenge him

"Okay, I agree with you!" He shouted. "But I have one rule. If I win, I don't want to see you here, understand?!"

Rena thought for a few second and then said "how great are you until you sure that you will win this game. Okay, I accept your rule but I have one too."

Kojiro laughed and said" do you think you will win, little girl? Okay, if I lose you can get all what you want. But I will make you regret for challenge me"

Rena was really really got in a big trouble. Behind his big body, he was a very good player. She couldn't throw the ball to ring easily. He always blocked her. He was a great center, she thought. What she could do now was tried to made him not got the point again. Now Kojiro controlled the game. Kobayashi looked so worried about her. He knew what will happen if she lose. Rena also knew her position, so she though about his weakness. After ten minutes passed, she suddenly realized something. "He loss on my trick, an I'm faster "then she smirked and whispered to him "trick or threat?" she stole the ball from him, with a little trick she could cheat him and threw the ball to the ring. "Yes!!" she shouted happily when it entered ring. "Don't be satisfied with that, little girl, you know I'm still won "Kojiro said. "But it'll end, not long time again." She smiles.

Now the game more balanced. She was right. Kojiro lose in trick. In the last second, she exceeded him she won the game! "I win!!" she jumped happily. Kobayashi smiles too, relieved. All the people there congratulated her. But Rena remembered something. "Wait a minute, Kojiro! You don't forget your promise, did you?" Kojiro who still angry, just nodded. "Okay, what is your command?" she grinned wider and said" I want you to be my team member. "

"What? " Kojiro and Kobayashi shouted in unison.

"What happen to you, guys? I just want Kojiro to be my team. That's all. I think that's not difficult, right?"

Kobayashi and Kojiro looked each other then Kojiro agree. "Okay, okay. I'll be your team"

Rena laughed, "See, Sumisugu. We will have a team start from right now. "She continued

"Okay, let's go!" "Where?" they asked her.

"I'll threat you. I must celebrate my victory, okay? Beside, we must talk about our other team members. We still need two." She replied.

When they were walked to café, she suddenly said "by the way Kojiro, why did you fight with that man?"

Kojiro frowned "forget about that!"

"Why?" "It's just nothing. Just don't ask!"

But she more curious and asked him again and again.

At last, Kobayashi said "she is stubborn, Kojiro. If you don't answer her question, she will chase you until she gets the answer." "Really?" Kojiro asked and looked surprised.

"Hey! I'm not like that!" she protested.

"I'll answer if you promise you won't laugh."

"Okay, I promise."

Unwillingly, he explained, "He sneered at me because I helped a puppy that trapped on a hole."

"What?!!" Kobayashi and Rena screamed at the same time.

Rena laughed loudly and held her stomach. Kobayashi put hi fist to his mouth to help him not laughed. Kojiro ignored them and just looked at the sky shyly.

To be continue

We can't see someone by her/his performance

Like the words said

Don't judge the book by its cover


End file.
